UnBound: Rewinds
Rewinds is the ninth installment in the UnBound series of novellas. Plot This story takes place after UnDivided. ''It features Camus Comprix and his island of rewinds in Molokai. Under the supervision of Dr. Pettigrew, Cam has been aiding the rewinds' recovery. He has let each rewind choose their own name; the two most notable are Keaton and Dirk. Keaton regards Cam as his hero, and when he first talks to Cam, keeps mentioning Rubik's Cubes. Thus, Cam gifts him his very own cube, which Keaton then struggles to solve. Dirk is described as soulless. Although Cam denies it at first, it is clear that this rewind lacks a soul and has no hope for living in peace. Keaton and Dirk each have an umber arm that come from the same unwind, so Dirk claims they are like brothers. Keaton denies this, as Dirk is so cold and empty. One day, Keaton is talking to a girl on the other side of the wall that separates their compound from the real world. Suddenly Dirk comes screaming in about prom, and scares the girl away. Keaton tells Dirk he hates him, then goes inside. That night, Dirk wakes Keaton up and Keaton has no choice but to follow him. He knows Dirk is up to no good, but he hopes he can help stop him before it is too late. When Dirk tries to leave the compound, Keaton tries to convince him not to, but Dirk attacks him and knocks him out. Dirk goes to find the girl from earlier. He finds and attacks her, yelling about prom again. Someone comes to her aid, and Dirk flees. Soon the whole town forms a mob to capture Dirk. Meanwhile, Keaton wakes up and realizes he has to find Dirk, so he leaves the compound as well. People mistake Keaton for Dirk, and capture him, tying his limbs to four different cars. They plan to stretch him to death, an ancient form of torture. Cam and Una, who is also living in the compound, arrive just in time to tell the mob that they have the wrong person. The mob releases Keaton but they still have no idea where Dirk is. Keaton realizes Dirk has no idea they are on an island, so he has no idea that all roads lead in a circle. So Cam sends guards one way and him, Una, and Keaton go the other way, hoping to trap Dirk along the way. They eventually find Dirk, who is armed, but Dirk gets upset and runs to hide in a small shack. Cam isn't sure what to do, but Keaton says he will handle it. Keaton goes in to talk to Dirk, but Dirk is too upset. Keaton asks Dirk for the gun, claiming he will help him get the revenge he wants on Cam and the mob, but instead takes the gun and kills Dirk. There is a funeral for Dirk but only Cam and Una show up. When they return to the compound, we find out that the town has requested a few rewinds to integrate into their school system. Among the chosen is Keaton, who, before he leaves, tells Cam he left him a gift. Cam goes to check it out, and finds the Rubik's Cube, completely solved. Characters * Keaton Miguel Shelton * Dirk Mullen * Camus Comprix * Una Jacali * Dr. Pettigrew * Keliana * Todd de:Rewinds Category:UnBound stories